I am a veela
by jellybean1990
Summary: new and improved version of 'i'm a veela.  it has changed a bit but to the reviews comments.  hope you still like it and review.
1. info

**Disclaimer : for those who have been reading 'I'm a veela' I have deleted the story and am going look over it and change it a little.**

My name is Draco Malfoy and after the dark lord was defeated the death eaters were rounded up and sent to Azkaban. But Harry Potter and Hermione Granger stood up for my mother and I.

The new minster of magic looked at the memories of snape, and Dumbledore. And we took some truth serum. After the trial mother redecorated the manor and made it more right with whites and pastel colours. I along with everyone else was invited back to Hogwarts to redo our 7th year.

Thanks to Dumbledore I was head boy and I know that Hermione is head girl. You may be asking why I am calling her Hermione well since the final battle and my father gone I have been getting along better with the Harry, Ginny and Hermione. Weasley still doesn't trust me or like me but I don't care I don't like him either.

Him and Hermione's relationship fizzled out very quickly, they relised that they loved each other but they were not in love with each other or so I have been told.

Well tomorrow is my 18th birthday and boy is it going to be fun.


	2. birthday

Saturday morning 5am

Draco wakes up in a cold sweat and grasping for air. That dream felt too real. His eyes search the room and came across a shadow moving closer to him. He started to panic to see as it lent over the bed. He went to grab his wand when the shadow turn on his bedside table. Draco's body relaxed as he saw Hermione standing over him with a worried look on her face. He noted that she was wearing a thin white night gown and her beautiful locks were up in a messy bun.

"Draco are you ok you were screaming" Draco looked into her eyes. She looked like an angel. Draco watched as a curl fell out of the bun and fall over her face.

"you look like and angel" Hermione was shocked, yes they had been getting along better and he had apologised to her about the mudblood comment and he did not like calling her it but he got the praise from his dad that he had never got before.

"Draco, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Hermione, I just had a dream" Draco said softly as he lifted up his hand to play with her curl

"What was it about?" Hermione loved this side of him, over the time they spent together she had started falling for him but she would never say it out loud.

"you got hurt and I grew black wings" he said staring at her neck. He could smell apple's and cherries coming from her. He want to for some reason bite her neck.

"oh" she got up "do you want some breakfast birthday boy?" Draco nodded and watched her retreat, her hips swaying side to side his boxers became unbearably tight. Draco sighed and laid his head on his pillow and wrapped his hand around his dick and started pumping.

after Draco got dressed he went down stairs to the kitchenette. He saw Hermione dressed in skinny jeans and a black off the shoulder top with some boots. she was dishing up the food.

"thank you Hermione you didn't have to" Hermione turned around smiled

"but I wanted to" Draco felt the urge to jump her right then but tried to stop himself. Draco got the orange juice out of the frige and filled two glasses. after they had ate Draco's mother and grandmother along with McGonagall walk into the common room.

Narcissa walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead.

" happy birthday my little dragon" she looked up and smiled at Hermione.

"Mr Malfoy we would like to talk to you"

"would you like me to leave?" Hermione asked

"it might be best for now"

She nodded and went to leave when draco grabbed her arm.

"can you stay?"

"is that ok"

"if Mr Malfoy is sure" draco nodded his head and hermione sat down.

McGonagall turned to draco and said "Mrs Black and Mrs Malfoy has just informed me of her mother's side of the family. Your grandmother is in fact a veela. Iris would you like to tell him the rest?"

His grandmother Iris nodded. "in our family the veela nature skips a generation, so it missed your mother and went straight to you. This morning I know you woke up in a cold sweat most likely screaming"

"yeah i woke up and hermione had come into check on me because she said i was screaming"

"what do you know of a veela draco?"

"no i don't" they turned to Hermione and she nodded her head then said

" a veela is a very passionate and sexual creature, they have a mate in which they have to bond with. A Veela has find, mark and mate with his or her mate within two month after their birthday. If not they will die of heartbreak"

"that is correct"

"Draco to find your mate you have to focus and focus well. she will be your match in both brains and wit. you will be able to smell your favourite scents on her" Draco nodded.

"i think i may know who she is"

"who" Hermione said hurt she was going to lose him forever but before he could answer she ran out of the common room.


	3. oh no

Hermione ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She only stopped when she came to a cliff. Hermione just stared at the clouds trying to wrap her head around the fact that she has now lost him.

'of course i couldnt be his mate, I'm too plain, too ugly and too bossy for him to would want me when he could have anyone in the school'.

Back in the common room Draco just stared sadly at the chair she was in.

"why did Miss Granger leave?" iris asked. "does she know who your mate is"

"if she had it think she just rejected me"

"WHAT" the three women said in unison.

Narcissa was in hysterics.

"she doesn't have to choose me or this mother. Hermione is very independent and she may not want to be bound for a monster like me"

"Draco what has gotten into you she may not have come to that conclusion" said his mother, then hit him over the head "you are not a monster now and have never been I will not let you talk to you self like that"

They were interrupted by a loud knocking at the door. McGonagall opened it up and Ron ran into the room and pushed draco up against the wall.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU PRICK!" Harry had finally caught up with Ron and tried to pry him off of Draco.

"Mr Weasley you will unhand Mr Malfoy now"

" it's Hermione, she ran past us 5 minutes ago and disappeared when we went looking for her" Harry said calmly "she looked upset and we are worried. Sorry for the interuption"

Hermione had managed to calm herself down. she stood up and started to walk, it was then she realised she had no clue on where she was?.


	4. explain and accident

Hermione had not come back yet, it had been a hour, Draco started to get this feelig that some thing was wrong but he didn't know for sure. Draco had begun to pace in front of the fire while McGonagall explained what was going on to Harry and Ron, then to Ginny as she came looking for Hermione.

Narcissa was worried about her son he looked like he was going to break down and cry or snap something in half. She didn't think that Hermione had rejected him because she would out right say it wouldn't she.

In mid pace the portrait swung open to revel a very worried Blaise.

"Drake mate what did you say to Hermione" Draco growled. "Don't you growl at me mate, veela or no veela I want to know"

Everyone looked at him shocked. "Mr Zabini how did you know that Mr Malfoy is a veela?"

"oh well I've known him since we were children, he has always shown qualities of a veela. i also went to the libabry to read up on the subject when it was nearing today. It had confurmed my suspicions. Now can someone tell me why Hermione ran into the forbidding forest?"

"she went there?" Narcissa asked

"yeah, she is quick one because I tried to follow her to see if she is ok and I couldn't find her" Blaise looked at Draco and saw the hurt in his eyes

"she found out didn't she"

"Blaise I found out when she did"

Narcissa shock her head "we dont know if she was on the same wave length as you"

Ginny agreed " she was not, i can say for sure"

"whats makes you so sure?"

"because im her best friend she tells me alot. she as a crush on you she has for a while now"

Draco's eyes lite with hope then he let out a shrieked out and fell forward and held his head. "some things wrong, she's in pain i need to find her"

Draco ran out of the common room with Ginny and the three boy's followign him.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked along near the cliffs edge knowing if she stayed near the egde she shold be able to find her way out. a mile into her walk she noticed the familiar castle that she and so many called school and home. Hermione didn't notice a tree root had come loose from the soil.<p>

Hermione's foot got stuck in the root she scream as she fell to the ground breaking a bone in he lower leg. as she fell she struck her head on a rock knocking her out.

* * *

><p>Draco, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Blaise took off in the same direction that Hermione had. When they got to the border of the forest. Blaise got in front of Draco and put his hands on his shoulder looking straight into his eyes.<p>

"ok now Drake im going to need you to listern and for you to close your eyes"

"why?" Ron asked

"RON, shut up" Ginny said hitting him over the head.

Draco closed his eyes "ok now focus on her Drake, the way she smells, the way she looks everything and you will find her" as Blaise was talking Draco felt something come over him. He focuses on Hermione and only Hermione.

His eyes shot open and he started running around the edge of the forest .

"how did you do that Blaise?" harry asked as they followed Draco.

"it simple really, with any dream or wish you have to focus for it to become reality and the fact that he is a veela and she is his mate helps alot"

Draco ran faster until Hermione's scent became over powering so he stopped dead and started sniffing the air. A couple of minutes later the rest had caught uo to him.

"focus drake"

Draco walked over to a large tree and saw hermione laying on the ground with blood coming from her head.


	5. What happened?

Draco rushed to Hermione side and carfully scooped her up in to his arms. He buried his face in her curls that he loved so much. when a twig from be hind him broke it brought him back to reality. Draco started growling and found it hard to stop. he knew that they were here to help but all he could think about is that there were males here and he had to protect his mate.

Ginny approached Draco with hands raised showing she didn't mean any threat.

"Draco we need to get hermione to madam Ponfery" draco nodded his head and made his way to hogwarts.

Harry grabbed Ginny into a hug and kissed her.

Ron came and broke them a part and tried not to shout at her. "Gin you could have got hurt?"

"no i wouldn't of. You boys were the theat not me"

"what do you mean threat?" Ron scoffed. Blaise rolled his eyes and answered.

"we are male and he saw us as wanting to take his mate from him." Ron nodded.

McGonagall, Iris and Narcissa came through the door of the hospital wing to see Madam Ponfery trying to get near but Draco started growling from the bed that Hermione was on, stood protectively over her.

"Poppy what's going on?"

"Mr Malfoy won't let me near Miss Granger to heal her"

"My grandson is a veela and Miss Granger is his mate. No one can calm him down but her" Draco stood up and summoned a wet wash cloth and washed the dried blood from her head then transfigured her clothes into a hospital gown. Then he washed the dirt from her legs.

Hermione woke up and yelped. Draco wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her neck.

Hermione was shocked but hugged him back then he sat down in the chair next to her bed holding her hand.

"Poppy I think he will let you near her now" Poppy moved to healed her leg and put to cream on her cut. After that McGonagall asked

"What happened Mrs Granger?"

"Once i heard what Draco I felt like I couldn't breathe I had to get out of there, I didn't realise how far had had gone until I stopped and tried to wrap my head around it all." Hermione took a deep breath before continuing." i started waling back and then i saw Hogwarts not that far away so i stay along that path, I fell and that's all I remember"

Iris nodded her head then spoke, "why did you run my child"

hermione blushed and shock her head " i can't say it is too stupid"

"you don't have to become his mate 'mione" everyone whipped the head around to the red headed male in the room.

"What?" Ron asked as everyone stared at him "it's the truth she doesn't have to, her life will not be harmed if she says no to him. Then the ferret can die like he should"

Narcissa and Iris raised there wands but before they could say anything a very confussed Hermione spoke up

"Ronald Weasley what the hell are you talking about im not his mate"

" well according to him you are "

"but i'm plain and ugly he could have any girl, why he chose me?" Draco couldnt beleive what he was hearing.

"Hermione how dare you put your self down like that are not plain and you are in no way ugly, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen"

Draco said leaning in to kiss her but stopped when he heard and smelt a male move towards them. He turned to see Ron moving towards the bed with his hand in fist and a red face.

"What the hell" he didn't finish what he was say as Draco flung Ron across the room. Funny enough landed on a bed.


	6. i accept

Everyone watched as Draco veela side took over once again. Draco started growling at Ron and the rest of the males in the room. Hermione watched as his hands grew into claws and black wings appeared from between his shoulder blades. Still unsure that she believed that she was indeed his mate because she thought it too good to be true, she had to find a way to calm him so she reached out and took his hand in hers.

"Draco, stop it now" Draco turned around to look at Hermione's face to see tears rolling down her face. He raised his hand that she was not holding and wiped the tears away. As he did this his claws and wings receded, his growl turned into a purr like sound. Everyone looked at the couple with intrigue.

"What do we do now?" Harry whispered to Blaise. "Well cording to the books she has to verbally accept him then they have to kiss as to complete the first step."

"What's the second step?"

"The marking, it has to happen after 3 days after she accepts him,"

"What is the marking?"

"He has to sink his teeth into the junction between her left side of her neck and shoulder"

"And the third step"

"They have to mate, as in have sex and that has to happen 2days after the marking. Within that time they have to be kept apart. After the marking their sexual desires for one another will have heighten making nearly impossible to keep them away from each other, it has to be done though. On the evening of the 2nd day his elder- in this case would be his grandmother- has to do a ceremony bounding them in marriage"

Harry looked at Blaise with shocked look he knew all of that. It was then they looked around seeing that everyone was looking at them and had listening to their conversation.

"so I have to verbally accept him?" Blaise nodded

"how, what do I say?" everyone head shot around to look at her. Iris smiled and said.

"I accept to being your mate, then as Blaise said you have to seal it with a kiss"

"ok, Draco I accept to being your mate" with that she grabbed his jumper and pulled him in for a heated kiss.


	7. presants

As soon as their lips connected Draco wrapped his arms around her never wanting to let her go. They both felt sparks fly and fireworks going off and all the cheesy stuff people say. Draco wanted to Deeping it so he wiped his tough across her lips; Hermione opened her mouth and granted him access. When she her someone clear their throat she knew it was time to break the kiss, she really didn't want to but she knew she had to. Hermione pulled away and looked into his eyes which were both lustful and confused. She mouthed 'later' to him.

Iris and Narcissa said good bye and said they will be back in three days. Hermione was discharged from the hospital wing and went with Draco and everyone else back to the common room. McGonagall had told them she was to speak to the other professor's tonight and explain the situation.

Hermione went straight to the kitchenette with Pansy – which had been waiting in the common room setting up for Draco's little party and not knowing what had happen- Hermione told Draco to sit down and she would be back in a moment. She hurried to put the candles on the triple chocolate cake and catching pansy up to date. Pansy asked Blaise to kill the lights in which she and Hermione brought out the now lit cake in singing happy birthday to Draco. Draco closed his eyes and blew out the candles. Hermione then cut up the cake and bought it in; she went to sit down next to Draco but he quickly pulled her on to his lap and kissed her chocolate covered lip. He pulled away.

"Yummy triple chocolate" Hermione blushed and hid her faces in to crook of his neck. Blaise smiled then got out his present.

"Present time mate" and handed over small box. Draco opened it up to find a mini broom. "Pick it up and flick it"

Draco did as Blaise said and a beautiful cherry wood broom with gold inlay in a spiral design.

"It brilliant thanks mate"

Pansy got him some leather writing book, Harry and Ginny got him a muggle DVD.

"What is this?" Harry and Hermione went into a laughing fit when they stopped Hermione explained.

"It is a film put on a disc and that film is a classic"

"What is pride and prejudices?" Blaise laughed took the DVD case off of him.

"According to the back 'Pride_** and Prejudice**_ is a novel by Jane Austen, first published in 1813. The story follows the main character Elizabeth Bennet as she deals with issues of manners, upbringing, morality, education and marriage in the society of the landed gentry of early 19th-century England. Elizabeth is the second of five daughters of a country gentleman, living near the fictional town of Meryton in Hertfordshire, near London.'"

Harry laughed after Blaise had finished "you're Mr. Darcy and Hermione is Elizabeth Bennet" Draco just nodded not really understanding what he meant.

Hermione got her gift from her room and brought it down stairs. "Before I give you this I want you know that I found this when I was in Greece with my family"

Draco open box to reveal an old key with the Malfoy crest on.

"I heard from Narcissa that there's a locked room in the manor that no one has been able to get in to there is charms on it. The key has been lost for 59years. I found the key at a friend of the family's house. There was a Dario Malfoy that used to stay in one of their guest room. "

"Dario Malfoy was my great uncle he left when he was 25 and never returned. Thank you did they say anything else?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione smiled "you're lucky I'm a know-it-all"

Draco showed her a dazzling smile "Dario moved in with them when he arrived in Greece when he was 25 and fell in love with their daughter Amelia who was 23, they got married and had a beautiful girl called Carmen. When Carmen was 13 her parents were killed by a hooded figure. Carmen then went on to marry a child hood friend Adam and they have twins Dario and Amie"

"thank you again"


	8. marking

It was three days after Hermione accepted Draco and tonight he was going to mark her. Iris were going to turned up with Narcissa at 7pm to explain what happens then to stun them to space them until the ceremony.

They were in potions at present and Draco was having trouble concentrating he could smell Hermione's delicious sent and he wanted to take her there and then.

"Mr Malfoy can you answer the question?" asked the replacement to his godfather. Draco's head snapped towards the old an.

"What was the question sir?"

"What is the main ingredient to truth potion?"

"I don't care you crazy old man" he snapped, his need was becoming dominate.

"Draco apologize!" Hermione exclaimed. He simply stood up and pounced on her.

"Mr Malfoy realise Miss Granger now" Draco didn't here as he pressed kisses to Hermione's lips face and neck.

"dra, Draco stop, you have to ssto" Hermione screamed out of pure pleasure as Draco sunk his teeth into Hermione's neck.

The class watched intently as the slytherin prince started to tear the Gryffindor princesses' clothes off. Then Draco clasped on Hermione. McGonagall has turned up to inform him that his grandmother was here.

"Mr Potter and Mr Weasley can you talk Miss granger to the head dorm and stay there until I arrive. Mr Zabini can you and Mr Nott can you take Mr Malfoy to the slytherin dorm and stay there until I arrive" the four boys did as they were told.

McGonagall arrived at the heads dorm with Iris. Hermione was pacing in front of the fire with Harry and Ron trying to calm her down.

"YOU WILL GET OUT OF MY WAY NOW OR I WILL BLOW YOU TO PIECES" Hermione shouted.

"Miss Granger calm down now" Hermione turn towards her favourite teacher and Draco's grandmother.

"But I need to be with him he needs me" she pleaded.

"Can I call you Hermione?" asked Iris, Hermione nodded. "you two have to stay away from each other until Thursday evening if not you both will die, the ceremony has to take place, do you understand me?"

"Yes Mrs Black"

"Call me Iris dear you are going to be my granddaughter in-law".

Then McGonagall and Iris went to Draco. He wasn't doing much better, Blaise and Theo had performed a condiments spell on him but he was making a high pitched whining sound.

"Draco stop that notice this now" he whined even louder. "You can't see her right now if you do both she and you will die and is that what you want?"

Draco stopped whining and his eyes went wide. "No I don't want that"

"Ok I have brought you something of hers to help you until Thursday evening" Iris cave him her quilt which he brought to his nose and breathed in her scent. Draco started to purr


	9. must know it all

Draco awoke to find himself locked in a room. He ran to the door only to be thrown back by a force. He looked up to see Blaise standing there.

"Where is she?"

"She is ok, she is in going to her classes, Potter and Weasley are making sure that she doesn't come here" Draco started growling at the mention of two males.

"Mate they won't let anything happen to her, do you want me to explain anything?"

"Thanks mate that would be great" Draco sat down on one side of the sofa and Blaise on the other. Blaise told Draco everything he had found out .

Meanwhile the golden trio had walked into library. Hermione wanted to research up on veela mating. The boys blush when she told them they were coming with her to the library.

"Madam Price where are the books on veela mating?" the old librarian looked up and blushed and spoke.

"Ah Miss Granger the veela mating books are in the restriction section, I don't usually let people in there but you have a special case" she handed Hermione the key. With that Hermione and the boys went into restriction section.

Hermione found the book. She sat on the floor and the boys copied. "_Veela's mating is very similar to any sexual interactions, but due to their possessive nature outsiders will be in danger. The Veela' will start by undressing his or her mate backing him or her to their cosy nest. The nest will be in located in a cave."_

"So you will have to do it in a cave, how romantic" Ron said with a venom filled voice.

"Shut up Ronald and I will continue, _'the first position for mating is the female on her hands and knees and the male humping her from behind and at the peak of their pleasure the veela will remark their mate this will push venom into his or her bonding them through space and time. The will have to consummate several times a day for 2days straight"_ as Hermione finished reading her face could equal Ron's hair.


	10. WHAT!

The next day Hermione was locked in the heads dorm due to the fact that Draco had to make their nest. Draco found a cave not that far from beach he put up a concealment charm so no one could see in. Draco decorated the cave with thousands of candles, pillows, cushions and a large sheep skin rug. Once he had finished he went back to the castle and was again locked in snape's old room.

Harry went to Hermione's parents and brought them to Hogwarts. He was told not to tell them, that Iris and McGonagall would explain.

"Mr and Mrs Granger nice to see you again"

"What is this about is Hermione hurt or in trouble" Robert Granger asked with worry in his voice. Iris started to speak in a calm voice.

"Hermione is fine, I would like you to keep an open mind to what I'm about to tell you ok" both parents nodded "Hermione and my grandson match with their wits, brains and well they match completely"

"Where are you going with this Mrs?"

"Iris Black but please call me Iris. I am a veela and so is my grandson. Has Hermione ever told you about a veela?"

"No but I have found one of her books open and it said that a veela is a very passionate and sexual beings. But what has that got to do with Hermione?" Spoke Jean who had found her voice.

"Well every veela has one mate that is it's the total match in every way some might say soul mate. Hermione is my grandsons mate; she has agreed to be his mate. Tonight I will perform the ceremony bounding them together as one"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT SHE THAT SHE THAT SHE" he couldn't get the sentence out. There was a knock on the door and Hermione came in.

"Hermione Jean Granger what the hell have you done you have agreed to be bound to someone you don't even love, what about that boy you keep on about that Draco boy, I thought you liked him but your given yourself to someone else?"

"Daddy Draco is the one I love and I would do anything to be with him"

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because I love him and I don't want him to die" the Grangers were shocked.

"I think there has been a misunderstanding Draco is my grandson"

"Oh, so what does this in tail for Hermione?"

"Well she has already verbally agreed to be his mate and was sealed with a kiss, he has marked her as you can see from the bite mark on her neck" the Grangers whipped their head around to face Hermione and looked at her neck.

"It sound like there is more"

"Yes tonight I will perform a ceremony of marriage and bonding"

"Is that it then they are mates?" asked Jean having a feeling that, that she wasn't finished.

"No Hermione and Draco will have to consummate it where he will re mark her in the same place as he had don be for. They will have to consummate it several times a day for 2days"

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT MY 18 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER HAS TO HAVE SEX, THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL IM LETTING THAT HAPPEN" Robert shouted which made Hermione cry, then the heard a loud raw.

"Mr Granger you have to stop, you upsetting your daughter is only going to make Mr Malfoy upset and will come and protect her. They are not allowed to see each other until tonight. If they do then both will die. Is that really what you want?" McGonagall said in a stern voice. Robert shock his head.


	11. ceremony

Iris was setting up for the ceremony. The ceremony was to be held outside on the beach a mile from the nest.

Draco was getting ready with Blaise and Theo.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Draco snapped when he looked at what he had to wear. It was thin white Robin Hood styled top with cotton with white cotton trousers. "Why do I have to wear this and where are my shoes?"

"Yes that is what you wear and you don't need shoes you have to go bare foot" Draco sighed and got ready.

Meanwhile Hermione, Narcissa, Ginny, Pansy and her parents were in the head dorm getting ready. Hermione came out in a white cotton peasant styled dress (see profile for pic). Her hair was in a loose French plait with brown ivy and baby's breath interwoven. She also held a baby's breath bouquet.

"Sweet heart you look beautiful, but where's you shoe's?" she asked looking at her feet.

"I don't have any shoes because I have to go with bare feet"

"Oh" Narcissa came over to Hermione and placed a long silver chain with a black heart and diamond pendent.

"This was giving to me by Charity Draco's other grandmother when I married Draco's father and now I'm giving it to you" Narcissa pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you" Hermione looked up at the clock and it was quarter to eight. "it's time to head down"

Draco and the boys were already there. Draco was pacing in front of the pentagram that was made out of sticks. At each point there was a large white candle with symbols, fire, water, earth, air and blood.

"Draco stop pacing you're making me dizzy" snapped Iris. Draco stopped.

"Hey mate she's coming" Blaise said motioning his head towards the path. Draco looked up to see the people they both held dear but he couldn't see Hermione, he could smell her but not see her. When the guest parted he saw the angel walking towards him, wind blowing threw her hair. Her father and mother kissed her forehead and she carried on towards him.

"Draco, take her hand and step into the pentagram" which he did. Iris started chanting in Greek. Then she brought up a ribbon and tied it around their intertwined hands.

"this cord binds you in matrimony and repeat with the rings I give myself to you" Iris held up two platinum rings. She handed the female cut one to Draco.

"with the rings I give myself to you" Draco repeated and slid the ring on Hermione's ring finger.

" now Hermione" Iris gave Hermione the male cut ring.

"with the rings I give myself to you"

"you may now kiss the bride"

Draco quickly pulled Hermione to him and kissed her deeply. When they pulled apart Draco picked Hermione up bridal style and headed in the direction of the cave.


	12. mating part1

Draco carried Hermione to the cave and placed her on her feet. Her brought his hand up and pulled at the thread. The bow came loose and he put bought of his hands to her shoulders. He ran his hand along so that his fingers caught the strap which made them fall off and puddle down around her feet. Draco looked down at her naked body and growled. She wasn't wearing any underwear.

Unaware to the couple was the guest of the ceremony. Harry was hiding his face in Ginny's neck, Ron was being held back by Blaise and Theo. Robert was a different story.

"Did he just take my daughters clothes off?"

"Yes dear"

"Outside"

"Yes dear"

"And she was not wearing anything under it?"

"no dear"

"Ok, I'm going kill him" then he started heading to the cave but was stopped by Iris.

"Mr Grangers if you go there he will kill you outsiders are not safe"

"But I'm her father"

"I know but he will see you as a threat and to protect her he will take you out" with that they headed back to Hogwarts. Jean pulling Robert behind her.

Draco backed Hermione into the cave undressing as he went. Hermione turned to see all of the candles and pillows.

"oh Draco it looks lovely" Draco came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and started nipping at her neck. Hermione's knee buckled and she fell forward Draco went down with her so that his knees to the impact.

"mine" Draco growled out and nipped along Hermione's spin. Hermione placed her hands on the sheep skin rug so that she was on her hands and knees. As he nipped her eye's rolled back into her head.

"yours Draco, all yours" Hermione said in between moans. Draco started moving his hips against Hermione's backside, somewhat dry humping.

"Draco I need you" Hermione gasped out, with that Draco thrust into her. Hermione let out a scream of pain. Draco stopped

"what's wrong my mate?"

"I'm fine, keep moving I need you" Hermione said wiping the tears way from her eyes.

"this is your first time?" Hermione nodded. Pride came over him that she was untouched by anyone but him.

"all mine" the veela side of him took over and started thrusting hard in and out her. He can see that she was enjoying. As they were sent into orgasm Draco bit down in the same place he had marked her. They clasped, Draco then rolled off her and pulled her to him.

"wow" they both said in unison.


	13. mating part 2

Hermione woke up very sore and see was aware that there was something inside her core. Hermione could smell freshly cut grass, parchment and mint tooth paste.

"mmmmmm" Hermione snuggled into the warmth. Hermione's eyes shot open sat up she had remembering what happen and realised the everyone has saw him undress her outside the cave. She started to fidget making Draco harden in her. She bit back a moan.

"don't, I want to hear you" came a sleepy but very sexy voice. You could cum just hearing it. Hermione sat straight up. The fiction felt great for the both of them so she started rocking her hips back and forwards.

"grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr minnnnnnnnnne" Draco growled out roughly taking her nipple in his mouth, meeting her movements and it wasn't long until the climaxed.

Hermione moved off of him and snuggled into his side. Her hair draped over her face. Draco pushed the strand be hide he ear "what were you thinking about before?"

"I think that everyone including mine and yours family and friend saw me naked" Draco growled at the thought of other male seeing he so intimate.

"hey there is no need to growl. I love you" Hermione said leaning up on his chest and dropped kisses to his lips.

"ready for another round?" Draco asked pushing Hermione so that she was lying down. Draco got between her legs and granted his hips rubbing his dick against her core getting her ready for him.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded her head. As he thrust into her he bent his head down and kissed her. Hermione moaned into the kiss, they didn't break the as he slowly pumped in and out of her. They went at it for the rest of the day only stopping to eat. Then the 2nd day they continued making love and mating. On the morning gone the 3rd day they left the comfort of the cave and walked hand in hand up to the Hogwarts. Other students kept giving funny looks and whispering but the couple was un ware.

They reached the entrance and were met by Harry and Ginny making out in the corner. They watched as an anger Ron came up to the kissing couple and pull Harry off of and shouted Ginny shouted right back and slapped him.

"Ron stop being the overprotective brother, Ginny is a grown women" they all stopped and looked to at Hermione and Draco. Harry and Ron blushed and looked at the floor. Whereas Ginny had a huge grin on her face.

"well hello Hermione" Ginny smirked "who would have known that the know-it-all book worm would nave not only gone commando under her wedding dress but also let her husband undress her outside and in front of the family and friends"

Hermione turned around and hid her face in Draco's chest. Draco grinned at Ginny.

"would you like to come to our dorm?" they nodded and lead the way to the heads dorm. When they arrived Ron sat on the sofa, Draco pulled Hermione to sit on his lap on the armchair near the fire place and harry sat the other end of the sofa to Ron and Ginny went and sat on Harry lap.

"shall we play a game of truth or dare" Pansy aske coming into the common room with Blaise and Theo. They all nodded, stood up and waved their wand to make space, cushion and a bottle of fire whiskey each.

They sat down and pansy started.

"Harry truth or dare?"

"I think I will go with truth at the moment"

"ok is it true that you and Ginny had sex in the forest?" harry looked at Ron and answer.

"yes"

"WHAT THE HELL THAT'S MY BABY SISTER" Ginny had enough so she stood up and turned to Ron.

"RONALED WEASLEY I DON'T CARE THAT YOU ARE MY OLDER BROTHER I AM AT LEAGL AGE. I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME SO IF YOU DON'T SHUT I WILL TELL MUM WHAT YOU HAVE HIDDEN UNDER YOU BED"

By the time Ginny had finished Ron was coward and crawled behind Harry.

"ok now on with the games, Harry baby it's your turn" Ginny said sweetly and sat next to Harry.

"um Blaise truth or dear"

"dare" Ginny whispered in Harry's ear.

"I dare you to" Ginny giggled as she finished.

"to go to madam ponfery and Ginny you say it"

"and say is there a potion to make my girlfriends ass hole the right size again" everyone giggled.

"fine, ok Hermione truth or dare?"

"truth"

"wimp. Ok what potions did you mate with?" Hermione's face went bright red

"uh" Draco bent over, moved her hair to the side and started nipping at her neck. Hermione lent her head back and her eyes rolled back into her head "um"

"come on tell us" Ginny and Pansy urged. With Draco still nipping at her neck said.

"Doggy, Cow girl, Missionary, Standing, Seated ooooooooooooh Draco" Hermione gasped out she raised her arms and reached behind her and grabbed on to Draco hair.

"Ok your turn Hermione" harry urged. Hermione brought her back her hands but Draco still was nipping.

"Draco stop" Hermione said. Draco growled but stopped nipping. She didn't like the lack of contact so he pulled her onto his lap. "Ok Theo truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Please don't be offended but are you gay?"

"No why would you think that?"

"Well I never see you with any girls"

"No have a girlfriend she's in ravenclaw and we like our privacy" the game carried on like that for the rest of the night.


	14. pregnant and gossip

It was the morning of Sunday 2nd December, It has been 3 months since they had mated and Hermione was noticing changes to her body as she stood naked in front of the full length mirror her boobs were larger and her stomach was slightly round. Hermione face then turned to horror. 'Was she pregnant?' She walked into their bedroom to see Draco sitting on the bed completely naked from their morning activities.

"I think I'm Pregnant"

"That might be why" Draco started.

"Might be why what?"

"I can smell a change in your scent, it a mix of your normal scent with warm milk" Draco stated getting up from bed and pulled Hermione to his embrace.

"I want to go to Madam Ponfery" Hermione said moving to the draws putting on some jeans, one of Draco's black shirt and black ballet flats. Draco put on jeans and a green shirt and trainers.

They arrived at the hospital wing they sat on the bed waiting for Madam Ponfery to finish aiding a first year. The rest of the students didn't know about Draco being a veela except the few that were at the ceremony. They wanted to keep it quiet. They knew that Hermione and Draco got together because of their intimate state after the mating the student assumed they were dating.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Malfoy what can I do for you today?"

"I think I might me pregnant" Hermione explain not knowing that lavender brown was listening.

"Ok can you lay down for me and pull up your shirt" Hermione did as she was told then Poppy muttered a spell at Hermione stomach and it turns pink.

"Congratulates Mrs Malfoy you are pregnant, you are about 3 months along" Hermione sat there with her mouth open. Draco's smile was from ear to ear. Then they saw Lavender ran out of the room with a smile on her face.

"Oh no"

Around dinner time Draco and Hermione made their way to the great hall when they opened the doors they were met with silence then whispering started.

"_I heard she pregnant"_

"_What a slut"_

"_Go Draco"_

"_She a slag"_

"_Why would he chose her" _

The comments angered him and he hides Hermione behind him and took a protective stance. The comments stopped when Draco growled. Draco notice guys staring at her so he growled even louder.

Hermione walked around Draco and placed both hands on the side of his face.

"come back to me Draco, come back" Hermione watched as Draco's eye turned from anger to peaceful. Her brought Hermione into a hug.


	15. library

Hermione pulled Draco to the slytherin table and sat him opposite to Blaise and Pansy. Hermione sat down next to him and started placing food on his plate then hers. It was not the first time she had sat with him but it was like the first time over again. The rest of dinner was oddly quite Draco went to practice and Hermione went to the library. Hermione made her way to the back of the library and sat in her normal seat.

Lavender and some other girls came up to her with Ginny and Pansy running after.

"is it true?" Susan asked

"is what true?"

"that he has gotten you knocked up" Hermione's eyes narrowed at lavender

"yes I'm pregnant"

"but"

"but what?"

"your such a good girl"

"yes"

"why is he so possessive now?" at that moment Draco walked up to them dropped a kiss to Hermione's lips and sat next to her.

"How are we ladies?" he asked with his charm.

"What is going on with you and Hermione?"

"I'm a veela and Hermione is my mate simple as" Draco told them. The girls jaw dropped. "And I would love it if you do not upset her ok Brown all your bitching and gossiping is not good for her and my child"

"you can't stop me" she spat.

"well I could kill you and there is a law that will protect me"

"that's not true"

"it is" Susan said "a veela is rare and if the veela was protecting his mate be it physical or emotional welfare so he could get away with killing you and all males that go near her"

"Yes male veela see other males that are not family to her as a threat. Before mating all men are a threat even his mate's father" Hannah stated.

"but Blaise, Harry, Theo and Ron go near her and they have not been killed"

Pansy spoke "Draco see's Blaise and Theo as brothers so them to him are family."

Ginny spoke "Harry and Ron are family to Hermione"

They both spoke together "they are family"

"but not by blood"

By this time Hermione has had enough. "they are family not by blood but by a bond we all share I would put my life on the line for anyone of them"

"were you scared when you found out that you and Draco were intended and when did you find out that he was a veela" Susan asked. Draco pulled Hermione on to his lap and nuzzled his head in her curls. Hermione explained the whole story to them. She left out the parts about the sex even though the girls wanted to know but she was very aware that a) there were younger students about and b) Draco would want to take her then and there from what she could feel from his erection poking her.

Later when the library was close Hermione snuck Draco back in and to the restricted section.

"What are we doing in here?" Hermione cast a silencing spell. She then sat up on one of the low book selves.

"Come here" she purred.

He moves so he was standing in between her legs. She lifted up her skirt to show that she was not wearing any pants. Draco quickly undo his belt and pulled them down then with one quick thrust he was in Hermione. Draco pulled himself out then pushed himself in again until they both climaxed. trousers. They were about to get ready to leave when they heard a sound.

"Harry come on your love it"

They heard Ginny say it sounded like they were close.

"oh Ginny your so tight"

"Haaaaarry so good" Draco move his hips creating fiction. Hermione's eyes locked with his.

"oh god Harry that is so good stick you huge hard cock in me"

"oh draaaaaaaaaaaaaco " Hermione called out loudly at the same time Ginny called out "oh "

They got dress quickly both couples couldn't look at each other the next day.


	16. train ride

It was winter break and everyone was boarding the train and finding an empty compartment. Hermione walked along the train to the heads compartment checking on the first years on the way. When she got their all her friend were there.

"Couldn't find and empty one I guess" she said moving to the empty window seat.

"Where's Drake mione?" Blaise asked.

"He went to check on a fight and he ushered me away" Hermione said with a sigh.

"Does that annoy you?" Hermione just shrugged her shoulders. Hermione stared out the window.

"Hermione what's the matter?" Harry asked.

"I haven't told them and they are going to be disappointed"

"Who?"

"My parents"

"I don't think they will. Iris explained to them the ins and outs of being a veela mate"

"So you all knew I would be getting pregnant?"

"Yeah we were told weren't you?"

"No I was not"

Draco walked in to see Hermione upset.

"YOU DID YOU KNOW" Hermione demanded with tears rolling down her cheek. Draco tried to come near her but she backed up.

"Did I know what?"

"THAT I WOULD GET PREGNANT"

"No I swear I didn't I found everything the same time you found out I promise" Draco walked to her with his hands raised. When he got close enough he wrapped his arms around her and dropped his head and nuzzled her neck.

Draco raised his head when the whistle rang. Draco moved to the place where Hermione was sitting and pulled her on his lap.

"Who told you all?" Draco asked

"We were all told after the ceremony along with your parents" Ginny answered.

The rest of the train ride Hermione was very quiet and Draco just nuzzled at her neck. He could feel that she was upset. When they arrived at the platform they were met with Narcissa and Jean. Hermione walked slowly over to them and then fainted before she could hit the ground Draco caught her.

"We have to get her to a hospital" Jean said and started to panic.

"No we need to get her to my mother" Narcissa said and with that they all apparated to the manor.

"MOTHER COME TO Draco's ROOM"

"Narcissa you don't have to shout" Iris a d Robert walked in to Draco's room then they spotted Hermione. "What happen?"

They explained everything that happens.

"Oh that's fine this will happen sometimes thought out her pregnancy. It will happen when she goes into the new trimester. To wake her up just call her name"

Draco -who had Hermione in between his legs her head on his chest- bent his head down and said her name, Hermione's eyes opened she blinked and looked around the room to see about 17 pairs of eye's looking at her.

"What happen?" she asked groggily and slide a little up so her head was resting on Draco's shoulder.

"It's normal to faint during the change into the trimesters" Iris explained.

"so mum and daddy you know?" she said quietly and sadly

"yes sweetie, Hermione you look sad what's wrong?" Hermione started to cry got up and ran to the bathroom locking herself in.

"mion" Draco started then the sound of throwing up came from the bathroom.

The next morning Hermione woke up with Draco's breath on her left nipple he was using her breasts as a pillow. Hermione ran her fingers threw his hair her eyes were tearing up again. Hermione couldn't believe she as on the verge of crying again all the mothers told her that it was normal that it was her hormones. She felt Draco stir so she kissed his fore head.

"morning"

"mmmmmm" was Draco's answer.

"oh and I thought that we could do some physical exercises"

"what type of physical exercises?"

"the kind that does not include any clothing" by the time she had finished her sentence Draco had got between her legs and started grinding himself at her core getting her ready. When she was he slowly pushed into her. As their pleasure built up Hermione clawed at his back. Hermione ached her back as he came inside her. Neither of them had noticed Robert standing in the door way until they heard a thud and saw him lying on the floor.


	17. christmas eve and locked doors

It was Christmas Eve Hermione has not been able to look at her dad and he couldn't bring himself to look at her. Narcissa and Jean did not know what was wrong with them. The group was following Narcissa to the locked door.

"how long did you say this was locked for?" Jean asked

"59 years mum, the room belonged to Draco great uncle Dario Malfoy"

"as in Carmen father?"

"yes"

They walked the rest of the way in quite. They came to a door which had the letters D.D.M. Draco moved forward to unlock the door without letting go of Hermione's hand and pushed it open. They walked in to see a room which was the size of the master suite, it was a sitting room with a piano and wall to wall book shelves. There were three doors one lead to a smaller room with a bassinette and children's toys. The next was a large bathroom and the next was the bedroom that put the master bed room to shame. On the coffee table was a letter to Draco.

Draco pulled Hermione to the sofa and picked up the letter. Everyone else to a seat and Draco opened the letter.

"mione could you read please"

"_Dear my dearest great nephew,_

_I don't wish you upset or spook you but writing this to you. I have left this room to you knowing what your heritage will be a veela is a very good thing to be as I am one to do not be ashamed of it but embrace it._

_I know about you because I once travelled to the future. Miss Granger is a wonderful girl and is your match in every way. I regret not meeting you now but I have not been able to sustain my life any more with the potion. _

_I have not found my mate I need to give this key to Miss Granger's family before I perish. I wish you all the luck and love in the world hope you will use this room. I prepared it to your needs._

_With all my love_

_Dario Malfoy"_

"That was very unusual" Jean said "does this happen a lot"

"No not a lot"

"So he didn't plan on finding his mate he was planning on getting the key so you would find it Hermione" Hermione raised her hand to his cheek.

"But he found his mate and live happily" Hermione said stroked his cheek.

"Until he was killed"

"He was protecting his mate. A veela will die if the mate is dead" Iris said "that is what it means when the veela life is tied to that of his mate."

"Oh so I have to keep you safe" Draco said giving Hermione an Esikmo kiss.

"Do you want to move in here honey?" Narcissa asked.

"Yeah I think we will. It's what Uncle Dario wanted, if that's what you want mione" Hermione smiled and nodded.

"shall we start now or do you mind if its ready when you come after graduation?"

"I think after graduation"


	18. christmas day

It was Christmas day early morning and Hermione woke on top of Draco. Once again her father had not talked to her or looked at her not that she could blame him he saw his daughter have sex. She shuddered and untangled herself from Draco's arms and move towards the bathroom.

"Come back to bed you sexy minx" Hermione turned to see that his eyes were still closed but she could tell he was playing.

"I don't think I will" Hermione continued to walk into the bathroom. Draco humped out of bed and ran after her. Hermione was just getting into the bath tub.

"Oh so you chose a warm bath to me?"

"mmmmmm" Hermione ducked her head under the water. When she came back up she answered "maybe you could join me"

Draco got in behind her and nuzzled her neck "what are you thinking about this time?"

"my dad won't look or speak to me, I think he is a bit embarrassed. God knows I am"

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, it's a natural thing to do and we are married"

"I know but I don't like it when he doesn't talk to me" Draco ran his hands up and down her arms. Hermione lend into his chest resting her head on his shoulders.

"It's going to be ok" Draco kissed Hermione on her nose, eyes and then finally her lips. His lips left her lips and travelled don her jaw line then her neck. Hermione turned herself around and impaled herself on to his harden length.

Draco brought his hips to meet Hermione's movements. Draco grunted in time with his thrusts and Hermione moaned in time with the trusts until they climaxed. After they cleaned off then went down stairs into the living room and waited for their family.

"merry Christmas sweet hearts" Jean chimed in with Narcissa coming in shortly after.

"merry Christmas" Hermione stood up

"I'm going to talk to dad" with that Hermione walked out of the room. A couple of minutes later she found her dad sitting on the stairs.

"daddy" he finally looked at Hermione, with a blush but he still looked at her

"I sorry baby girl, I've been acting like a child it's just your my little girl and I saw you doing something that made you seem not so little" Hermione sat on his knee and cuddled him.

Draco, Narcissa and Jen had been waiting 30 minutes since Hermione walked out. Iris said she will wait there in case they came another way. They waited another 10 minutes then went in search for them and found them cuddling Hermione's shoulders were shaking.

"mione are you ok?" Draco asked approaching them. Hermione looked up her eyes were red and puffy. Hermione launched herself at Draco luckily he grabbed her and she locked her legs around his waist. Hermione cried in to his shoulders.

"Draco do you want to carry Hermione into the living room where it is more comfortable" everyone went into the living room and sat down. Hermione calmed down and move on Draco's lap so she was not straddling him.

" "sweetie what happen why did you cry?"

"I don't know one minute I was fine then I cuddled daddy that's what started me off" they opened presents the last two were for Hermione and Draco one from Jean and Robert and the other was from Narcissa.

They opened the box from Jean and Robert to find a collection of things. There was a birth certificate case, first curl case, first tooth case, a silver baby brush, my first year photo frame and Hermione's old baby blanket.

Hermione gave them a cuddle each then went back to Draco.

They opened Narcissa present to find a baby bracelet, silver chain and a baby book.

"thank you" Hermione kissed Narcissa on the cheek and Draco did the same.


	19. valintines

It was Saturday 14th February, as usual Hermione woke early she had been craving bacon sandwich pasta sauce and gherkins so that's what she made she did the same for Draco without the sauce and gherkins. She levitated the tray to their bedroom. Draco was a sleep on his front cuddling into her pillow Hermione walked over to him and kissed his forehead.

"Draco the baby is hungry" Draco grunted in response. "Draco Lucius Malfoy if you do not wake up this instance we will not be having and sex for a 7mouths"

Draco quickly sat up but he was still half a sleep. As he rubbed his eyes and said "you .bad. Mean. Sex. Love. No"

"I know my love" Hermione sat down on the bed next Draco kissed his cheek and handed him his sandwich. They ate and once they had finished Draco pulled Hermione into a kiss, she moved to straddle him, locked her arms around his neck and deepen it.

"mmmmmm" Hermione said unbuttoning one of Draco's shirt that she had put on and positioned herself over his dick but before she could impale herself Draco slide out from under her and thrusted in to her from behind.

"Oh fuck Draco my baby that is so good" Draco grunted and growled in response and quickened his speed. Draco bent forwarded and nipped along her spine. Before she could climax Draco made them stand up then he backed her to the wall near the door and lifted her up, at the same time thrusting into her again. Hermione's hands went from his neck in to his hair and started pulling at his blonde locks.

"Draco I'm going to" be for she could finish, her and Draco came. Draco rested his forehead against Hermione's they were panting heavy. The heard a knock at their bedroom door but before either on could say anything Harry and Ron followed by Blaise, Ginny and Pansy opened the door and came in their backs were to the naked couple.

"Oh they are not here" Ron said to the four. They turned around to leave and they saw the bare backside of Draco and Hermione's head resting against Draco.

"Oh shit" Ron, Harry and Blaise said and covered their eyes. Ginny and Pansy tilted their head to the side.

They both said and walked up and smacked his ass. "Nice ass".

"Hey" Harry and Blaise said not uncovering their eyes. Hermione was going red and shouted out.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" with that they ran out of the room. Draco pulled himself and Hermione off the wall, laid her on the bed and slid out of her. Hermione moaned at the lack of contact. They quickly dressed and walked to their common room where they met with the group that walked in on them. Draco pulled Hermione to her favourite arm chair by the fire and sat her comfortable on his lap.

Everything was quite.

"Do you know I am getting sick and tired of people coming into our room without even knocking or asking, and before you say anything Ronald I know you knocked this time but you didn't even wait for a reply?"

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IT AGAINST THE WALL YOUR PREGNANT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD" Ron shouted at her. Draco snapped then he picked Hermione up and carefully placed her on the chair then grabbed Ron's collar and pushed him to the wall. Then said through his teeth venom.

"You shout at her one more time I'm going to tear you limb from limb and feed you to the fire. I will make you pay for shout. I don't want anything to happen to her and if you upset her threat with become a promise fulfilled. Got that"

"You don't scare me their lock you up" Ron snapped back.

"No I'm protected because I'm protecting my mate" Ron gulped.

"Ohhhh" Hermione called out and held her stomach. Draco quickly relished Ron and was next to her within a flash.

"Baby what's wrong" Hermione looked at him and smiled the grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach in the spot. Draco's eyes widened then he placed kisses on Hermione's lips then on her stomach. As he did that Hermione ran her fingers through his hair which made him purr. Their friends watched with intrigue. Hermione mouthed 'the baby kicked' to them and they all awed.


	20. easter

It is Easter Sunday and Hermione is 7 months along in her pregnancy and everyone and anyone has been coming up to her and asking if they can touch her belly. It was beginning to get on her nerves but Draco always was there to rescue her when she got to upset. When Draco gets back from practice they were going to madam ponfery for her check-up and they were going to find out what the baby's sex.

Hermione was sitting on her favourite chair eating a Cadburys crème egg. Her parents had sent her and Draco a large Easter egg knowing she would finish it quickly. Hermione new craving was salted popcorn and chocolate. Hermione was licking her lips when Draco walked in.

"You're trying to make me lock you in our bedroom, aren't you?" he said bending down and kissing Hermione on the mouth, he was sucking the chocolate off her lips.

"Come on we'd better get going before I won't let you leave" Draco said helping Hermione out of her chair. They made their way to the hospital wing; they were stopped several times from girls touching her belly.

"good morning Madam Ponfery" Hermione said sweetly to the old nurse.

"good morning Mrs Malfoy and Mr Malfoy, if you will take a seat on a bed and lye back I will be with you in one moment" Hermione followed the instruction, Draco stood protectively next her holding her left hand in his right and his left on her stomach.

Madam Ponfery came back with a wizard ultra sound machine.

"Can you lift your shirt to the bottom of your chest?" she asked and Hermione complied, poppy applied some cold liquid gel to her stomach.

"oooh that cold" she giggled out.

"ok and you said you wanted to know the sex of the baby is that correct?" the couple nodded and the nurse continued "it a baby girl"

Draco's face lit up as did Hermione's, Draco gave Hermione a kiss then they turn to Poppy "thank you"

"Your very welcome" with that she left the young soon- to –parent alone.

"A girl were having a girl" Draco repeated over and over as they walked down to the hallways to the great hall. When they got into the hall Hermione pulled Draco over to her friends and forced him to sit down then waved Theo, Blaise and Pansy over. Draco had a not stopped saying 'a girl' over and over with a dumb grin on his face.

"hello"

"hello Hermione what's up with him?" Theo asked sitting next to Ron.

"we found out that were are having a girl and he hasn't snapped out of his trance yet" Hermione said worriedly waving her hand in front of his face.

"I have an idea" Blaise said. "well wait until a boy gets her pregnant"

Draco snapped out of the trance and held Blaise up by his collar.

"not dirty grubby boy is coming within 10 miles of my little angel" Draco said through clenched teeth. Hermione stood up and hit Draco around his head.

"let go of him Draco, if you don't you will be sleeping on the sofa" Hermione said and with that he let go of Blaise. "he was trying to snap you of your daze"

"sorry mate"

"it's fine, a veela is possessive of his mate and family, so I knew what I would be getting into when I said, it but Hermione was getting worried"

"is there anything else we should know?" Draco asked

" yes during the end of the pregnancy your blood lust for each other will be at its highest peck. Until normal pregnancy you can continue getting physical until an hour before she goes into labour."

Draco grin got bigger and bigger as his penis became unbearable against his trousers. He hides his head in Hermione's curls and started nipping her neck. He mumbled.

"good to know"


	21. i need to know more

Hermione's was walking slowly to the library she was 5 weeks from her due date and she wanted to find a book on veela births. As she walked unto the library Madam Price handed the key to the restricted section to her before she even asked.

"It should be in there my dear, and your friends are in there already waiting" she said with a smile. "I hope the little one loves books as much as you do"

Hermione walked through the stacks unlocked the door to see Ginny, Harry, and Pansy sitting on some chairs they must of the conjured up. Ginny was holding a book that she had read before the ceremony. Hermione blushed looking at Harry then took a seat.

"Hey Mione I've got to go" Harry said running out of the small room.

"What's wrong with him" she asked frowning. The girls blushed.

"well read this and you will understand" Ginny said giving Hermione the book opened to the correct page.

"ok

'_A veela child can arrive between 5-7 weeks before the due date where veela's are sexual creatures and they have a consternate need for their mates, Sex is one of the ways enforcing labour.'_

I'm confused why did this disturb Harry?"

"turn the page and you will find out" Hermione nodded and turned the page and continued reading aloud.

"_for a male veela his hunger for his mate will become intolerable and he will often become slightly rough in his intercourse. The female mate waters will break during their climax and happens when the male's sexual organ is still in the female._

Oh my" Hermione said going very red

"there's more" the girls said in a sing song voice.

" _after the waters break the veela male will have to have their mate again until she has contractions. Feeling his mate in pain he will try to arousal her by playing with her nipples and sucking at her neck"_

As she finished she felt familiar lips on her neck she closed her eyes and moaned.

"we will see you later" her eyes shot open.

"no I'll come with you I need to talk you two" Draco growled but helped he up. He watched her walk out with their friends and saw Blaise walk in.

"what's the matter mate?" Blaise asked sitting down.

"I think mione is avoiding me" Blaise picked up the open book.

"Read this and you might understand" he handed Draco the book. Draco's eyes flickered across the page.

"Oh so that is why she ran out of here" Draco said looking slightly upset.

They walked to their last exam. Hermione walked up to him and kissed him.

"Sorry baby I had to go to the McGonagall so I could sit near the exit in case I needed to go to the loo"

"It's ok I'm fine" Draco said kissing her cheek and walking her to her table.

Halfway through the exam Hermione had finished McGonagall came over to Hermione and told her she could leave where she was done. Hermione waddled out of the hall with Draco watching her leave she mouthed 'common room' to him.

Draco finishing about 20 minutes after her, he quickly ran after her. When he got to the heads common room he couldn't see her so he walked up to their bedroom. He opened the door to see Hermione asleep in one of his oversized jersey.

Draco walked to his side of the bed and striped out of his school uniform and got in beside her and joined her in a nap.

He awoke hearing the beautiful moans of his mate and realised his hips grinding into Hermione's backside. Hermione moved so that she was on her hands and knees and Draco quickly trusted into her from behind.


	22. the birth of a malfoy

Draco started pounded into her with slightly more force than normal. As they climaxed Hermione felt a water like liquid rush down her legs and it was not from her climax. Draco growled and carefully laid her on her back and carefully slid back into her.

"Draco my, my" Hermione couldn't finish as Draco covered her lips with his. Draco quicken his pace until they climaxed again then he pulled out of her.

"Draco my waters broke"

"I know, now we need to get you in a clean nightie and clean the bedding" with that he helps Hermione up and takes of his jersey and mutters a cleaning spell to clean Hermione and the bedding. Draco got out a nightie and placed it on Hermione and helped her into bed. He sent his protronus to McGonagall then to his mother and grandmother.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Draco sat behind her and rubbed her stomach and nuzzled her neck.

Narcissa got the Granger's while Iris went straight to Hermione. Iris flooed straight to the headmistress office and was met with Minerva opening her door.

"Iris I was just about to leave to go to the heads dorm" they walked quite quickly to the dorm they were met with a loud scream and Draco's and Hermione's friends cringing at the scream. Madam Ponfery comes out of the bedroom.

"How is she?"

"well she is about ready to give birth" Iris followed Poppy into the bedroom. Draco was kissing Hermione's neck trying to calm her. 20 minutes later Narcissa, Jean and Robert turned up, Robert stayed with Hermione's friends while Narcissa and jean went to Hermione.

They walked in to the room as Hermione was pushing. Jean went straight to Hermione's side and kissed her temple.

"mum it hurts"

"I know but when she comes it will all be worth it" 20 more pushes and the rooms filled with a baby cry, Poppy placed the baby girl on Hermione's skin for them to bond. Draco wrapped his arms around her and the baby while poppy cast a cleaning spell which cleaned the blood and liquid from the little family.

"Hermione can I check the baby please" Poppy asked holding her hands out. Hermione nodded a bit warily but handed her baby over once she was done she handed the baby back to Hermione.

Robert and their friends came up to meet the little Malfoy. Ron broke the silence.

"what is its name?" Hermione snapped

"she is a girl not an it" the baby started making a fuss and nuzzled into her breast. Hermione move her strap off her shoulders and Jean draped a blanket over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione brought her daughter to her erect nipple which she latched and began feeding.

"this feels different" Hermione commented then looked around the room to some horrified looks from the males and grins from the female. Hermione blushed and lend back into Draco's embrace.

"so what your baby girls name sweetie?" jean asked

"well friends and family we would like to introduce you to Daphne Heather Malfoy" Draco announced.

"why did you name her that?" Ginny and Pansy asked

"yes well we wanted a Greek and English name, Daphne mean the laurel which is a nymph who was transformed into a laurel tree and heather is flowers name"

"why Greek" Ron asked Hermione just looked at him in awe. Blaise took this one.

"mate she is half Greek"

"what do you mean?" Hermione had enough.

"I'm sorry guys but could you come back later" everyone to walked out of the room but the family. Hermione covered herself up and placed the baby over her shoulder to burp her.

"so how are you feeling my dear?" Narcissa asked.

"ok a bit sore but I'm so glad Daphne is here would you like to hold her" Hermione handed Daphne over then snuggled back into Draco's arms and her eyes drifted closed.


	23. godparents and grandparents

When Hermione woke she saw Daphne was being gushed over by her grandmothers while she was in her grandfather's arms. Hermione sat up straight.

"im sorry Draco you haven't held Daphne yet" Draco kissed her temple.

"I have baby while you were asleep"

"are you sure?"

"yes"

"what do you think of her grandpa?" Robert was on the verge of crying but was holding them back.

"she looks like a little angel, you did a good job baby girl" Hermione looked at the clock to see 10am.

"why didn't anyone wake me?"

"well 1) you gave birth to Daphne at 5am and 2) you were tired" Draco said.

With that Hermione got up and walked to the dresser and then went into the bathroom. When she came out she was wearing some black leggings ug boots and a tunic wrap top. Draco was placing Daphne into her bassinette giving her a kiss on her head then got dressed for the day.

"Mum and your parents have gone back home they will come back tomorrow"

"Ok, I want to go to Madam Ponfery to get a check-up for Daphne and I. Then we can talk to our friends about the who we want as god parents is that is ok"

"Whatever you want baby" Hermione got on her tiptoes and kissed him. Draco reacted very quickly backing Hermione to a wall. His lips move down Hermione's neck and she was struggling not to moan.

"Draco, Daphne is here and I just had her. The book never said anything on the waiting period and I want to talk to Iris before I do anything like that" pushing Draco away with no avail when Daphne started to fuss Hermione said "Draco please"

"you are going to be the death of me" he kisses her one more time the moved so Hermione could pick up Daphne and placed her on her shoulders. They went to the hospital wing and madam ponfery gave them the all clear but gave Hermione some pain relief potions in case she felt pain. Hermione and Daphne went straight to the room of requirement while Draco rounded up their friends. To be exacted Blaise, Harry, Ginny, Pansy, Theo, Ron, crab, goyle, Neville and Luna.

Hermione waited outside the room thinking that she needed a comfortable place. Susan and Hannah ran up to her with Lavender tagging along after them.

"Oh my, she is adorable" the girls gushed over Daphne "what her name?"

"Daphne Heather Malfoy"

"Oh that lovely was she born last night?"

"No at 5 o'clock this morning"

"Really you don't look like just gave birth this morning"

"Thank you" Daphne started to cry. "I'm sorry guys but she hungry see you later"

"Bye"

Hermione walked into the room and went straight to a love seat and fed Daphne. The group walked in the room a couple of minutes later.

"HERMIONE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Daphne had finished feeding and started crying. Hermione covered herself up then put Daphne so her head was on Hermione's shoulder and rocked her until she quieten down and fell asleep.

"weasley I say this once and only once you upset my girls again and I will break every bone in your body ok" Draco sneered through his teeth then went over to the love seat and sat down. He kisses Daphne on he head and gave Hermione a kiss.

"we asked you guys here because we want to ask most of you to be god parents" Hermione said softly. "We hope some of you are not upset with our decision."

"Harry, Blaise and Theo we would like to ask you to be her godfather and hope you agree"

"WHAT YOU LET THEM BUT NOT ME" Ron shouted again. Draco quickly stood up and made his way to him.

"Draco baby don't" he looked at her with the face saying 'please let me hit him'. Draco gave in and sat back down then told Ron.

"you wonder why we don't want you, every time you have seen her you have raise you voice and upset her. If it was up to me and only me I wouldn't let in 200 miles of her or Hermione but you are supposed to be one of Hermione's best friends and you treat her like she is a computer. Something to get answers from."

Draco started to grow claws, Hermione pulled him into a kiss which relaxed and aroused him. Before he could get too carried away he pulled back.

Harry walked over to Hermione and squatted down. "I would be honoured to be her god father. Thank you"

"yeah I accepted your offer" blaise said giving them a wink.

"thank you" Theo said.

"Ginny and pansy we want you to be her god mother's"

"yes yes yes a thousand times yes" they both said together.

"we want you all to be like uncle's and auntie's to her because you are family and we love you"

Ron sat sulking in the corner while everyone held little Daphne.


	24. graduration

Daphne was a month old and she was taking up a lot of Hermione's time. Draco was very frustrated he had not got any since his little angel came. Hermione spoke to Iris and she said it was ok to have sex after 3 weeks due to a veela's nature but Hermione also said that she was worried about getting pregnant straight away. After her talk Hermione felt more at ease every time they are about to do anything Daphne needs something.

Today was graduation day and Hermione woke up at 5:30 for Daphne morning feed. Hermione sat up carefully not to wake Draco who was using her stomach as a pillow. She moved his head so his head was on her lap undid her PJ shirt then lent over the bassinette and lifted Daphne to her breast.

Daphne was quite a greedy when it came to her milk. Hermione and Ron have not been on best terms since a couple of weeks ago. He asked her why she let Draco name the baby after one of his ex-lover 'Daphne Greengrass' that when the older Daphne came up and slap him. She had never been with Draco and she was not a slut. Draco explains that his great, great, great grandmother was named Daphne and Hermione grandmother was named Daphne.

Daphne made a fuss so Hermione she moved her to the other breast. Draco started to nuzzle into her thigh, he then sat up slowly.

"What time is it?"

"5:50 Daphne woke for her feed" Hermione placed Daphne over her shoulder stood up and burped her.

"What the matter baby?" Draco asked walking over to her and kissed the side of her neck that Daphne wasn't resting her head on.

"I want to punch Ron it's not fair that you did I wanted to" Draco smirked and trailed the kisses up her neck to her ear.

"I love you Baby" he whispered

"I love you to my love" she whispered back. Hermione moved Daphne so her head was in Hermione's hands. "Now my sweet shall we have a bath"

The little family moved to the bathroom they changed out of their sleep wear and nappy. Draco turned the water on for the bath when it was filled the water turned off and they got in.

Hermione and Draco sat facing each other, Daphne laid on Draco's chest facing Hermione. Hermione took a soft sponge and rubbed Daphne belly her little arms, legs and feet. Then Hermione washed her hair and body Draco growled as she washed. Draco handed Daphne to Hermione then washed himself.

Once done they dressed for the ceremony Hermione wore a black chiffon cocktail dress under her graduation robes, Draco wore a forest green shirt and black trousers and they dressed Daphne in a Biscotti Grecian PrincessBiscotti Grecian Princessbrown party dress with baby blue spots.

The great hall was set up for the graduation party and the pitch was set up for the ceremony.

Hermione and Draco as head girl and boy were to do speeches. Draco gave his speech and took Daphne from Hermione so she could give her speech.

"There is so much I could say to this year and we have overcome. I am so blessed to have met you all. My grandpapa told me when I was little that sometimes you have to be a hero and I would like to sing you a song if you will allow me"

The music started

"There's a hero  
>If you look inside your heart<br>You don't have to be afraid  
>Of what you are<p>

There's an answer  
>If you reach into your soul<br>And the sorrow that you know  
>Will melt away<p>

And then a hero comes along  
>With the strength to carry on<br>And you cast your fears aside  
>And you know you can survive<p>

So when you feel like hope is gone  
>Look inside you and be strong<br>And you'll finally see the truth  
>That a hero lies in you<p>

It's a long road  
>And you face the world alone<br>No one reaches out a hand  
>For you to hold<p>

You can find love  
>If you search within yourself<br>And the emptiness you felt  
>Will disappear<p>

And then a hero comes along  
>With the strength to carry on<br>[ From : . ]  
>And you cast your fears aside<br>And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone  
>Look inside you and be strong<br>And you finally see the truth  
>That a hero lies in you<p>

Oh who, Lord knows  
>Dreams are hard to follow<br>But don't let anyone  
>Tear them away, hey yea<p>

Hold on  
>There will be tomorrow<br>In time, you find the way, hey

Then a hero comes along  
>With the strength to carry on<br>And you cast your fears aside  
>And you know you can survive<p>

So when you feel like hope is gone  
>Look inside you and be strong<br>And you finally see the truth  
>That a hero lies in you<p>

That a hero lies in you  
>Mm, that a hero lies in you"<p> 


	25. after party

Everyone stood up and clapped at Hermione's singing then the students went up in alphabetical order and received their diploma.

Hermione held Daphne closed to her as she and Draco walked to their family. Robert hugged her carefully not to squeeze his beloved granddaughter. He whispered in her ear.

"I'm proud of you baby girl in more ways than one"

"Thanks daddy" she kissed his cheek. Jean and Narcissa kissed her on her cheek.

"you know you could of left Daphne with one of us sweetie" jean said rubbing Daphne's back.

"I know mum, I just feel more at peace when she is with me"

They made their way to the great hall they saw table's similar to the yule ball, the tables were split to allow 15 people to sit at on table and in all there were 10 tables. They sat at the table that had Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Blaise, Pansy, and Theo.

Molly cooed over Daphne as did many other women. Hermione moved a now sleeping Daphne from her chest to her shoulder as the food appeared and everyone started to eat.

Jean noticed that Pansy, Blaise and Theo where not with their parents.

"I hope you don't find me rude or take offence but where are you parents?" Pansy started to tear up. "sweet heart I didn't mean to upset you"

"my parents were killed in the war" Pansy explained and Jean's heart felt like it was going to break.

"my mother is in in care and my father is dead" Blaise told Jean,

"my parents died protecting me and my baby sister"

"how old is she?" Jean asked

"1 and half years old her name is Imogen, I hired a my old nannie to look after her until I finished school and I go and went to see her every weekend during school"

"oh im so sorry I brought it up"

"it fine Mrs Granger you were not to know" Theo and Blaise said.

After the meal was finished McGonagall said it was time for the head girl and head boy first dance. Hermione handed Daphne to Narcissa then Draco lead her to the dance floor. They danced a simple waltz but Hermione and Draco stood a little closer than anyone else would.

Draco bent his head down and whispered "I am going to have you tonight over and over again until you can't walk; you teased me this morning I would have taken then and there. I have a month of pent up horniness"

Hermione tried to keep a straight face as they walked off the dance floor. Hermione looked around for Daphne but she was not in Narcissa' arm.

"where my baby?" Hermione started to panic.

"sweetie Ginny took her for a walk with Harry and Ron she got a little fussy" Hermione ran in the direction of where her mum said they had gone and Draco ran after her with molly and Arthur following.

"Hermione dear what's the matter" Molly asked

"Ron and have not been on the best terms and I honestly do want Daphne near him without Draco or I there he nearly dropped her the last time he held her" Molly was shocked

Hermione spotted Ginny's red hair. Hermione took Daphne from harry and held her close Draco wrapped his arms around them both.

"Hermione I sorry I can't calm her; I don't know what's wrong with her, ive changed her nappy tried rocking her as I saw you do. What kind of godmother am I can't even look after my god daughter so harry had a go and still she was crying"

Hermione handed Daphne to Draco and brought Ginny into a hug.

"Ginny calm down, thank you for trying, she hungry unless you can produce milk there is no way anyone would calm her" they turned to see Draco try to calm his baby down with no apparel. Hermione sat down on the grass and cover herself up and fed Daphne.

"where Ronald?" Molly asked.

"over there he fainted when I changed her nappy" they looked to see Ron knocked out in the long grass.


	26. moments

Later that evening everyone was doing the last of their packing as it was last day of the school year.

In the heads common room Hermione is sitting on her favourite chair given Daphne her next feed. Hermione sang 'little star sweeper" as she gently stroke Daphne's cheek. She watched Daphne's grey close slowly and then the sucking stopped.

Hermione stood up walked into, what used to be her room but was now the make shift nursery. She gently laid her baby into her cot. Hermione watched her until she felt strong arms wrap around her middle.

"come on baby I need you at least until Daphne's next feed" Hermione giggled as she let Draco throw her over his shoulder and carry her into their bedroom.

Draco led Hermione on the bed and muttered a spell to get rid of their clothes.

"cheeky" Hermione gasped as he grinded his erection at the entrance of her core.

"I told you I have a month of pent up horniness to take out on you my sexy little minx" Draco pushed himself into her.

"Oh my Draco harder, harder" Hermione screamed, Draco pounded into her with more force. Draco took her 3 more times before Daphne woke up for her feed.

….

The next morning Draco woke before Hermione and went into his daughter's room and he watched her as she stirred. She stretched her body out making a yawn at the same time, her eyes opened slowly and she made a humming noise to get his attention. Draco smiled and picked her up he held her close to him and started to sing.

"my angel we don't want to wake mummy up do we?

Well you like mummy sing shall daddy have try, I will tell you daddy only knows one muggle song a daddy is singing to his little girl and I'm going to sing it for you my little angel,

As you go through life you'll see

There is so much that we

Don't understand

And the only thing we know

Is things don't always go

The way we planned

But you'll see every day

That we'll never turn away

When it seems all your dreams come undone

We will stand by your side

Filled with hope and filled with pride

We are more than we are

We are one

Even those who are gone

Are with us as we go on

Your journey has only begun

Tears of pain, tears of joy

One thing nothing can destroy

Is our pride, deep inside

We are one

We are one, you and I

We are like the earth and sky

One family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead

All the courage that you need

You will find when you see

We are one"

Hermione had woken up as Draco got out of bed so she followed him and stood in the door way watching Draco bond with his daughter. She watched as Daphne settled into his embrace, Hermione chested filled with pride that he was hers and he will always protect her and Daphne. Hermione snuck down stair and prepared breakfast.

After breakfast everyone made their way to the train and boarded it.

Hermione carried Daphne onto the train with Draco carrying the travel bag. They walked to the heads compartment and placed there things, then Hermione took Daphne and checked one half of the train while Draco checked on the other half. Students fussed over Daphne and said that she was adorable.

When the couple got back to the compartment they found their friends bar Ron in there.

"hey there's my favourite little malfoy" blaise said as Hermione handed Daphne to one of her godfathers.

"we are arranging the ceremony and finalizing things, it is going to be at the church that I was christen in. I will warn you that my grandfathers will be there and they do know about me being a witch and they know of what Draco is but other family members do not so please no magic" her expressed

They all nodded and spent the rest of the trip taking turns to hold Daphne and talking about the ceremony.

When they arrived at kings cross Narcissa was waiting.

"Hello my little darling" she called stretching her arms for Daphne. Hermione handed her over then felt Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione waist. They said goodbye to their friends then made their way to the manor.


	27. christening

At 7 months old Daphne was an inquisitive child who liked to explore. Hermione would often find Daphne crawling off somewhere. She had silver- grey eyes that she received from Draco; her hair was a dirty blonde with platinum highlights. Her hair was in ringlet which she received from Hermione.

Today way Daphne's christening and Hermione had just changed her nappy. Hermione turned to grab her christening gown and turned back to see her crawl off. Hermione stood up and followed her as she crawled out of the main suite into Draco's study- which was opposite their suite- she crawled under his desk and tugged on his trousers. Daphne had a knack at getting what she wanted and she always was able to get his attention, her grandparents and the attention of her all of her god parents.

Draco pushed his chair out from his desk and picked her up.

"you are supposed to be getting ready with your mummy angel" he said lifting her above his head giving her an eskimo kiss then placed her on his lap.

"that's what I thought until she made a getaway" Draco looked up and smiles as Hermione came into the room and made her way to him and dropped a kiss to his lips.

"you missy need to get ready we are leaving in 10"

Hermione place the gown over Daphne's head while Draco held her. Once they were ready they apparated to the granger house then drove to the church. Hermione stepped out of the car and was greeted by 2 of Hermione cousin given her a funny look. Hermione turned to get Daphne out of the car.

"who would of thought that miss goody two shoes would get herself pregnant" they snorted.

Hermione unbuckled the car seat and lifted her up. She turned around to see the cousins looking love struck over her shoulders so turned to see Draco closing the driver's seat door and walk towards her.

Hermione smirked a Malfoy smirk and turned back to her cousins.

"who is that?" they asked in unison before she could answer Draco wrapped his right arm around Hermione waist and using his other hand he turned her chin and kissed her deeply.

Her cousin's stood there in shock.

"Sorry ker and rach this is Draco Malfoy my husband and Daphne Malfoy my baby girl. Draco this is my cousin Kerry and Rachel"

"baby we being summoned my mum and Jean. Ladies if you'll excuse us " Draco led Hermione into the church.

"they were ogling you" Hermione said kissing Daphne on the head.

"but you're the only one for me and I love you"

Once the ceremony was finished they went to a hall that they had hired out for the party. Draco got on well with all of her family members and they all cooed over Daphne.

Hermione and Draco thanked everyone and cake was cut. Hermione sat down with Draco next to her with Daphne on his lap she got a bottle of breast milk out of the nappy bag and poured an little over a piece of cake. Hermione mixed it up and fed baby.

Draco fed Hermione a piece of cake them himself. Kerry and Rachel looked at the little family in aw they walked up to them and sat down.

"mione can I have a taste of milk" Rachel asked picking up the bottle undoing the lid and drank some before anyone could say anything then she spat it back out.

"WHAT THE FUCK THAT IS DISGUSTING" she shouted.

"don't you dare swear around my daughter"

"well your giving your child that horrible stuff"

"well I like it and so does Daphne" Draco said with a straight face. Hermione face went bright red.

"Draco my family does not need to know that" she exclaimed.

" what wrong with them liking it?"

"I think the reason that she is blushing is that it was breast milk you drank sweetie" Rachel mother said.

"you are kidding me?"


	28. 1st christmas

It has been 2 weeks since she christening and it was Christmas Eve, the grangers and Hermione's grandparents were staying at the manor. Draco gently placed a sleeping Daphne into her cot. He thought of his wife and mate as he walked into their bedroom, Hermione was lying on the bed with her eyes closed, wearing a black Charmuese and Lace Baby doll lingerie set. Draco growled and looked his boxes, he was sporting a tent.

He slowly crept to the bed and crawled on so he was straddling Hermione. He carefully hoked his fingers both side of her thong and slipped in down her milky thighs.

Hermione stirred and moaned Draco's name. Draco smirked and lowered his lips to her stomach kissing down until he got to her women hood.

"" Hermione moaned still not fully awake.

Draco lined himself with her and thrusted into her with this Hermione screamed out of pleasure and her eyes shot open then quickly shut again. Draco bent down and kissed her while still thrusting into her.

"You" kiss "Mr" kiss "are a" kiss "naughty" kiss "boy" Hermione got out.

Hermione quickly wriggled out from under him and flipped them over. Hermione cast a restraint spell which tied Draco's hands to the head board.

"Mione let me go I need to touch you" he growled.

"No I don't think so, like I said you have been a very naughty boy and you need to be punished" Hermione said raking her nails down his chest she then laid down beside him and fell back to sleep. Draco growled until he fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione woke to Draco nipping at her shoulder. She looked up to see his wrists still stuck to the head board.

"that was not funny Mrs Malfoy, you see that?" Draco said moshing to his erection. " you are going to have to take care of that"

Hermione quickly straddled his lower region and impaled herself on his very stiff erection. It was not long until they climaxed, Hermione collapsed on Draco both of them struggling to get their breathing under control.

The door quickly revelling Hermione's grandfathers and father holding Daphne they all stopped mid- sentence. "Merry Christ"

Lucky the sheet was covering them and Hermione was facing the opposite way.

"Not again" Robert mumbled Daphne started crying and stretched her arms in the direction of Hermione. She wanted her morning feed.

"Daddy can you put Daphne on the rug then can you all please leave the room so we can get ready" Hermione asked sweetly. The men did that was asked and left the room.

Draco grabbed his discarded boxes put them on then picked up Daphne and past her to Hermione for her milk. Daphne quickly latched onto Hermione's breast and began to drink. Draco went to the closet and grabbed his clothes for the day and went to the bathroom.

Meanwhile Daphne finished feeding and Hermione placed her over her shoulder and burped her. Hermione walked over to her dressing gown put it on and walked to the nursery.

Hermione changed Daphne in a little red velvet party dress with white tights and black buckle shoes. Hermione put Daphne's shoulder length curly hair up in pigtails with green ribbons then walked into the little living room.

Draco was sat on the chair nearest the fireplace. Hermione placed Daphne in his arms then kissed his lips.

"I'm going to get ready" with that she walked into the bedroom and got dressed in a grey **Velvet** Belted DressVelvet Belted Dress with black tights and black high heels.

They family walked down stair and went to the breakfast room. The rest of the day was all hustle and bustle and Daphne pre3fured the wrapping paper to her actual presents


	29. 1st birthday

Hermione found out in March that she was 2 months pregnant she was now 4 and half months. At Christmas they found out that newlyweds Harry and Ginny were 3 months pregnant and they wanted Hermione and Draco to be little James's godparents, Ginny was 8months along. Pansy and Blaise were engaged and getting married in august. Ron had decided he was going to world and see where life takes him.

It was Daphne's first birthday and Hermione was sorting out the last of the party bags. She had decorated the drawing room with pink and white balloons, streamers and ribbons.

Hermione stood back and placed her hand on her slightly swollen stomach. If you had asked her 2 years ago what she thinks she would be doing now she would have said working in the magical creature division she would have her own apartment and hopefully having a steady relationship. But she thought if she had all of that it would be nowhere more satisfied than being a stay at home mother with her 1year old daughter and another child on the way and most of all bonded with Draco.

Draco came into the room carrying a bouncy girl dressed in a bright pink party dress with white dots.

"Mama, mama" Daphne called stretching out her arms to Hermione.

"Hello my little tigger" Hermione said taking Daphne into her arms. "Are you ready to be celebrated?"

Daphne giggle as Hermione set her on the rug next to her toys. As Hermione watched Daphne explore Draco wrapped his arms around her waist from behind rubbed her stomach with both of his hands and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Baby what's the matter?"

"Nothing Draco I was just thinking"

"When are you not?" he teased

"Thank you"

"What for?" he asked confused

"Being you" Hermione said kissing Draco on the cheek before walking to the fireplace and rung her parents.

"Mum dads are you ready?"

"Yes we were waiting for you" with that the flooed over. They were met with a smiley faced granddaughters crawling towards them. Robert bent down and lifted her up.

"Hello my little princess how is the birthday girl" Robert asked throwing her up in the air.

Hermione clutched her chest even though Draco often does it; and she knows her dad will not drop her it scares her.

As the party was coming to an end Hermione was giving out the party bags. She heard a cry and someone grabbed her legs turned to see Imogen.

Hermione quickly picked her up.

"Imogen, what the matter sweetie?"

"I, I can't find Mmmmmm and Teeny" she cried hiding her face in Hermione's shoulder. She was not 100 present on who they were

"Where were they last?"

"They were kissing" Hermione then realised that Imogen meant teddy (Theo) and Millie (Millicent).

"Shall we go get you a lolly then we will find teddy?" Imogen nodded and Hermione walked to the kitchen and Imogen picked out 2 multi coloured on for her and teddy and a green one for Millie. Draco came around the corner with Daphne.

"There you are Imogen, Theo and Millicent have been looking of you everywhere"

Imogen hid her face in Hermione's hair. Hermione and Draco just looked at each other then walked to the drawing room. Theo ran up to them and took Imogen out of Hermione's arms.

Millicent came over and rubbed her back. Imogen stiffened and slid out of Theo's arms and hid behind Hermione's legs.

"I stay here?" Imogen asked,

"if its ok with teddy then yes"

Theo looked hurt but nodded. Hermione bent down and picked her up.

"mate you and Millicent can stay to"

"thanks drake"


	30. what to do

Hermione placed Imogen in a travel cot in Daphne's room and Draco placed Daphne in hers. They walked out shutting the door behind them. Theo was in the chair nearest the fire place with his face in his hands. Millicent rubbing her hand through his hair.

Hermione sat down on the love seat with Draco next to her.

"What have I done?" Theo asked looking up

"I don't think it's you mate" Draco said "it seems Millicent might be the problem"

Millicent tensed the same way Imogen had Hermione elbowed Draco in his side.

"Millie it's not your fault that's not what Draco meant, it seems that Imogen may think you are going to take her only family she has left away"

"but I'm not" Millicent urged

"we know that but it may be how she sees it" Millicent stood up and walked out of the suite Theo went to follow her.

"Theo do you want me to talk to her first and explain it more"

"If you think it will help. I don't want to lose Millie I love her"

Hermione walked in the direction that Millicent had just taken. Hermione saw Millicent sitting in one of the gardens.

"Millie, are you ok?"

Millicent quickly wiped the tears from her, slytherin student were not supposed to show a lot of emotion or that is what they want people to think. Hermione sat down on the stone bench.

"He loves you Millie"

Millicent smiled slightly. "I love him too, I just don't understand why she doesn't like me, I wouldn't take him away from her I just want to be with him"

"Like I said we know you don't but think of it her way her parents were taken away from her when she was little, then Theo had to go to school so in a way he was taking away from too and see must fill that she has just got him back and she might see you as a way to lose him."

"But how can I show her that I don't want to take him away but to be a part of it"

"Well in my opinion and my experience they just like to be told"

"What experience? You child only turn 1 and she yours"

"Well my best friend Noah and his sister lost their parents when he was 18 and she was 3. She had not seen me since she was a baby. I came back from Hogwarts and the war to see him and apologize for not being there for him and April got very jealous. But I sat her down and explain that I am only there to make sure that they were both ok and that I love them both and would never try and take him away and I gave her a mobile with my number on speed dial so if she needed to talk to me she can. I often get calls from her. They are in Greece at the moment traveling."

"so I should just tell her I love him and would never think of splitting them up?"

"yeah and she will need a woman role model so she is going to need you"

"thank you Hermione" Millicent took a deep breath. "is it not hard for you being a witch?"

"They both know that I am a witch as they are magic themselves. Noah was sent to a different wizard school"

Millicent nodded her head.

"Theo you can come out now" Hermione called over her shoulder. Millicent turned to see Theo come out of the shadows. He rushed over to her and brought her into a hug and kissed her sweetly.

Hermione walked away from the couple and went to her love. she thought how perfect they were together. the last month of school Theo had broken up with his ravenclaw girlfriend and Millicent was there for him and their relelationship blossomed from there.


	31. visits

It was mid-July on Friday 3pm, Draco was busy at malfoy enterprises where he is the CEO and he worked 11-4 Monday to Friday and Hermione was in the garden sketching Daphne play on her blanket with her favourite toys.

Hermione had just finished sketching the outlines of the her body when the phone rang.

"hello" she asked

"hi auntie mione" came the voice of a little girl

"Hello April how are you missy?"

"ok we came back and I want to see you can i?" she quickly rushed out

"of course sweetie can I speak to noah?"

"why?"

"just so I can tell him where to come"

"ok" Hermione walked over to Daphne and picked her up and walked back into the living room where Narcissa was sitting reading a book.

She passed Dinky the house elf. She made sure that Dinky got paid and everything you would get at work she was 1 of 2 house elves. Cookie was the other she dealt with the cooking.

"Dinky can you grab my sketch book, Daphne's toys and blanket from the garden please"

"of course misses ermione" the elf walked into the garden. Hermione placed Daphne in her play pen next to Narcissa.

"hey mion how are you I have not spoken to you In about a year"

"sorry Noah" Hermione wrote down on piece of paper 'do you mind if I invite my friends tonight' then handed it to her inlaw.

"but you can speak to April"

"shut up you big girls blouse, April said you are back in the uk and she want to come and see me" Narcissa smiled and nodded her head.

"yeah we are and we both want to"

"ok sorry I haven't spoken to you as much but you will find out why tonight at 6pm tonight dress nice and I will apparent to your apartment and I will apparent to my place. Ok and tell April I will talk to her later ok"

"ok see you then" with that Hermione pressed the end call button.

"Hermione you don't have to ask me if you want your friends to come around you are the new lady malfoy"

"cissy I don't want to" Narcissa held up her hand for her to stop.

"Hermione you are the new lady malfoy, you are married to the head of the malfoy family and I can't tell you who to invite or not in your home"

Hermione went to talk again but Narcissa stopped her once more.

"I did not mean that as cold as it sounded I love you and what you have done for my son and you gave me my beloved granddaughter but as traditions go you are the lady of the house. Now shall we get you ready for the dinner party"

"thank you cissy"

I wonder what Theodore wanted to announce"

"I think I might know but I might be wrong"

Draco came home ½ half later and he went straight to his suite. He was greeted but Hermione's delicious scent and her sexy giggle.

"mione get your sexy little ass over here" Draco called out as he walked into the bed room and was met with his mother sitting on the love seat at the bottom of the bed. "mother what are you doing in here"

"helping Hermione get ready for the party tonight and don't swear"

"sorry" he mumbled.

Hermione then emerged from the walk in closet wearing a Navy Crystal Swing maternity dress and navy blue ballet flats, hair was a half up half down styled with a silver butterfly clip holding her hair in place.

"hi baby when did you get back?" she smiled walking up to him an kissing him on the cheek then walking over to Daphne's play pen (they had many scattered around the).

"just now" Hermione picked up Daphne.

"go and get changed for the party then and I will get Daphne ready"

"Hermione and Draco I am going get ready I will see you in a moment" she kissed Daphne on the head and walked out of the room.

Hermione followed Narcissa out of the bed room. Draco sat on the bed staring at his wife's retreating backside. He looked down.

"I guess a cold shower is in order" with that he ran to the bathroom. Once he came out he saw Hermione walking out of Daphne's room with Daphne wearing a Lito Silver Embroidered Tulle Baby Dress.

"Draco can you take Daphne I need to go and put up Noah and April" before he could ask who they were she had apparated. Draco carried his daughter to the living room.

When Hermione arrived at Noah apartment April was sitting on the sofa wearing a red A-line dress with a black belt and Noah wore a black slacks and light blue pinstriped dress shirt.

"well look at you do you to look smart" April rushed to Hermione and cuddled her.

" Hermione have you got a baby in their" she asked patting her swollen stomach. Noah looked up.

"yeah I am I also have a baby girl she 14 months" Noah looked at her in awe.

"why didn't you tell me about it who is this guy and did he force you, I going to kill him"

"Noah shut up you are not going to hurt or kill my husband and you will meet him if you just take my hand" as soon as he had she apparated them into the drawing room.

"Mr Jason what are you doing here and holding my wife's hand?" came the voice of an irritated veela.


	32. being told

"Mr Malfoy?" Noah looked at Draco then to Hermione.

"Mr Jason if you do not remove your hand from my mate I will rip them off" he said through his teeth.

Hermione quickly pulled both April and Noah with her to Draco's side. She let go of their hands and scolded Draco.

"Draco do not treat my one of my best friend like that, now say you are sorry" Draco stood his ground and puffed out his chest. Hermione stood up on her tippy toes and whispered in Draco's ear. "If you don't you won't see my new naughty girl underwear I have on"

Draco looked down at her 5'8 form from his 6'4 and a growl escaped his lips. He knew if he wanted to see her underwear he was going to have to say sorry.

"my apologise Mr Jason it's the veela in me you understand"

"Draco this April and how do you know Noah?" Hermione asked Draco took Aprils raised hand as she wanted to shake his hand and he pecked a kiss on to it.

"Mr Jason works in the creative division at my company he is the head of the department"

In the middle of the sentence Daphne had crawled over to Hermione's legs.

"Mama" she called raised her arms signalling to want to be picked up. Draco bent down and lifted her up and placed her in Hermione's awaiting arms.

"Noah, April this is Daphne Heather Malfoy"

"she pretty, do you still love me?" April asked trying to hold back tears.

"of course I do sweetie I could never stop I just have more love going around" Hermione took Aprils hand. "come on silly billy I want you to meet Imogen"

Hermione walked to the fire place with the girls.

"sir I know you are my boss but so help me if you hurt her in any way shape or form I will kill you"

"right back at you" with that they joined the rest of the party.

Everyone sat at the dining room table Draco at the head of the table with Hermione on one side and his mother on the other. Daphne was in a high chair in between Draco and Hermione. The food appeared and everyone tucked in.

Hermione feed Daphne her food while also eating hers. As they were waiting for dessert Theo stood up.

"friends and family I have some wonderful news, yesterday I asked Millie for her hand in marriage and Millie said yes" Millicent held out her left hand showing everyone a large heart shaped diamond ring on her ring finger. Everyone congratulated them.

Hermione watched Imogen's face turn into a smile. After Millie had spoken to Imogen and explain that she didn't want to take him away they were getting along better.

After dessert they all made their way to the drawing room, April sat almost on top of Hermione; Hermione placed her arm around her and brought her into a hug. Draco sat the other side of her.

Daphne sat on the rug in the middle of the sofa's with Imogen playing with the toys.

"auntie mione did I tell you I'm going to be in a little miss pageant" April told Hermione while cuddling into her.

"no sweetie you didn't, what are you going to do as your talent?"

"I want to sing 'over the rainbow' will you help me?"

"sure sweetie" Noah looked at the clock. 8:30.

"I think it's time to take our leave" he said standing up.

"you two could stay the night we have plenty of room" Hermione said sweetly standing up and picked a dosing Daphne up off of the rug. Hermione moved Daphne so her heard was snuggled into her neck.

"mione you don't have too" Noah started.

"can we Noah please pretty please" April asked fluttering her eyelashes. Noah gave in, everyone there were spending the night anyway. Hermione and Draco showed them each to their room in the same wing as theirs.


	33. toys

Once Hermione had put Daphne in her cot Draco quickly lifted her up in a bridal lift and carried her to their bed room. Hermione giggled at his impatience as so as they were in the room Hermione waved her wand casting a silencing spell over the room. Draco sat Hermione down on the love seat and took off her shoes he moved his hands to her side zip and pulled it down to reveal emerald green Lace Maternity Bandeau with silver inlay.

Hermione looked up into his eyes seeing love, lust and hunger in them she decided to tease him a little. So she stood up and took off her dress to reveal matching pants. Draco growled in appreciation.

Hermione pulled Draco to their bed and sat him down and whispered in his ear.

"Into the middle" Draco did as requested and Hermione muttered a spell that removed both of their clothing. Draco watched as she crawled on to the bed and straddles him.

"You have been a naughty boy haven't you" Hermione said running her nails down his bare chest.

"It's your entire vault" Draco said nipping at her collarbone.

Hermione smiled and cast a spell that wouldn't let him move anything but his head.

"Hermione let me go" he growled through his teeth.

Hermione simply running her fingers over his delicious and Greek god like abs. Hermione kissed him once more then moved off of the bed and walked into the bathroom.

"You little sexy fucking minx get back here now" Draco growled out.

Hermione said nothing but carried on until she found what she was looking for. Hermione walked back in with a box that held a gift from Pansy and Ginny.

Hermione placed the box on the bed and opened it up. Hermione took out some Kama sutra chocolate body paint. Hermione crawled back on the bed and straddled his hips.

Draco's eyes widened as Hermione opened the lid and dipped the brush in then she brought it up to her breasts and covered the nipples with the chocolate. She then dipped it in again and wrote Draco's above large breasts.

Draco tried to move towards her but couldn't. Hermione giggled as she re-dipped the brush and wrote mine on Draco's chest. Hermione smirked and bent forward and licked it off. When she had finished she moved up Draco's body and whispered

"Do you want me?"

"Yes

"Do you need me?"

"Yes"

"Do you want to fuck me?" Hermione asked taking the spell off of him.

"Yes"

"Then come and get me" with that Draco flipped her so she was on her back and he began kissing her.

He moved down her body and licked up the chocolate. As he was licking the chocolate he grinded his erection against her before slipping it into her.

Her back arched and she screamed out his name.

"Draco harder please"

Draco picked up his speed until the both climaxed. Draco pulled out of her, lead down next to her and pulled her to his chest so they were spooning.

"what else have you got in the box of your?" Draco asked

"just oral popping candy, peppermint love rings, a foreplay game and a couple of weekend kits, lover edible body pen, candy panties and bra, oh and a gift card worth 1000 galleons to buy some more"

Hermione explained digging through the box. Draco started nipping at her and rocking his hips against her ass.

"What's a peppermint love ring?" he asked through nips. Hermione smirked and took one out of the bag.

"Shall I show you?" they spent the rest of the night using her toys.


	34. swimming

Hermione woke at 7 the next morning and went through her Saturday morning routine. Every Saturday Hermione, Draco and Daphne take a swim in the large swimming pool. So Hermione put on an olive green halter neck one piece suit and a white summer dress, while Draco got up and got ready Hermione got Daphne changed into a nautical styled one piece suit.

Draco carried Daphne to the patio while holding onto Hermione hand they were met with April shouting at Noah and Theo and Millicent trying to carm Imogen down while Blaise and Pansy were looking shocked at the little girl.

"April Jane Jason stop this now" they all turned to see Hermione. April quickly stopped. "Why were you shouting?"

"Noah said we were going to have to leave soon and I wanted to stay here I don't want to go" she huffed.

"April stop acting like this, you are going to have to go home because that is where you live. If you do not listen to Noah I can't have you over again"

April look started crying.

"I haven't seen you in a year and I want to see you as much as can before you have the other one and you won't have any time for me" she sobbed out.

Hermione quickly made her way to April and pulled her into a hug. Once April had calmed Hermione sat down in the nearby chair.

"April I'm always going to have time for you as I said last night but I need you to be a big girl and so I need you away."

Hermione wiped April tears away.

"Now if you behave through breakfast you can go swimming"

Everyone sat down and ate breakfast. After Hermione shrunk one of her bathing suits for April. Draco walked down the steps to the pool with Daphne in his arms. Hermione followed him in holding April's hand the rest got in as well with Millicent holding Imogen.

Draco lowered Daphne so her lower half was in the water. She giggled and squealed as he did this.

Hermione using the water had April in her arms; once Noah came in he took April's hands and helped her float along.

Hermione moved over to Draco and Daphne. They counted to 3 then the little family went under the water. When they came up for air everyone was staring at them.

"What wrong guys?" Hermione asked a bit worried by their faces. Blaise snapped out of his daze first.

"Is it safe dunking her under the water like that?"

"oh yes that, it a way of getting her use to the water so when she is older enough it will be easier to teach her how to swim and she loves it as you can tell by her giggles"

Indeed Daphne was laughing and trying to force Draco to put her under again by throwing herself backwards.

"So will you be doing that to that little one arrives" Noah asked pointing to her stomach.

"Yes when they both arrive I will"

Everyone but Draco looked shocked.

"When you say they does that mean two babies or the baby and Daphne?" Pansy asked.

"As in two babies, we haven't found their gender yet but yes there are two"


	35. the end

After the pool everyone left and Hermione and Draco got ready to take Daphne for lunch and tea at her parent's house.

When they arrived they saw Jean running around like a headless chicken Daphne's giggle stopped her.

"hello" she said giving Hermione and Draco a kiss on the cheek and Daphne a kiss on the fore head.

"hi mum what's going on?"

"Auntie Jennie is coming for lunch and she is on a war path something about not being invited to your wedding and she bring her two friends, Margret and Lucy"

"you are joking, please tell me you are joking"

"sorry I'm not" Jean finished setting the table. "and what's worse is that your father is at a dentist seminar and will not be back in time to help"

"what's going on, what's wrong with your aunt?"

"you remember Deloris Ambridge" Draco cringed at the name. "Apart from the not being magic my aunt is like that sickly sweet that type"

Draco lead Hermione to an arm chair and past her a dosing Daphne.

"you stay here and I will help Jean" Draco said dropping kisses to Hermione's lips before helping Jean. 20mintues later there was a knock at the door. A woman came into the living room she was wearing a tweed mint green dress with matching jacket.

"my my my Hermione come give your auntie a hug" Hermione stood up with a sleeping Daphne on her shoulder and gave Jennie a hug.

Lucy and Margret where wearing the same kind of outfit as Jennie and they were looking at Hermione and Daphne with judgemental eyes. Draco moved into their view.

"how to you do Mrs Granger, Mrs Thompson and Mrs looms , my name is Draco Malfoy and I am Hermione's husband" Draco introduced himself. The elderly women were taken by surprise by his manners .

"how do you do Mr Malfoy please call me Jennie"

"Only if you call me Draco" they walked to the sitting room to sit down while Jean went to finished the food.

"Now Hermione who do we have here?" she said referring to a sleeping Daphne on her shoulder.

"this is Daphne Heather Malfoy"

"oh like my sister" Hermione nodded.

"and is she Draco's"

"of course Daphne's is his"

"well you never know with this younger generation"

"auntie Draco is my one and only I've never been with anyone else" Hermione said with her head held high.

"I was only playing with you my dear" They older ladies giggled

Draco had placed his large hand on her swollen stomach trying to sooth her.

"oh my are you pregnant again?" Lucy said

"yes Hermione is, we are having twins" Daphne started to stir as the food came in.

"mama" Daphne said as she snuggled further into Hermione's neck then lifted her head up and rubbed her eyes. Daphne looked around the room at the elderly women.

"dada" she said looking at Draco and pointing at the women.

"she very bright isn't she, how old is she?" Margret asked

"she is 18months" Hermione said after the food her aunt and her friends left leaving an now calmer Jean.

"it seems they were on their best behaviour to day".

The next couple months went by and the twins were born. Little Scorpius Daniel Malfoy and Haley Jamie Malfoy.

**This story is finished. i know i haven't finished properly but I cant think at the moment. **

**I have another story in in my head about Hermione being the veela so I going to run with that.**


End file.
